


Speedforce Shadows

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Dark, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, short fic that doubles as a prompt, feel free to expand on it if it tickles your fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedforce Shadows

Barry looked at the man whose face was so familiar, even with coal black eyes staring from it. Staring at him from over the other man’s shoulder as a soft, yet mocking caress teased it’s way down his spine and rubbed tauntingly at the rounded flesh beneath it as it arced towards him.

“This is how we all end up, twisted and dark, every speedster eventually becomes a creature of instinct and need. No exceptions.”

Barry kept gazing into his dark-eyed mirror as Jay… Zoom…Hunter whined and pressed himself against the other man’s thighs.

“We all become this, even you.”

Barry flinched at his lookalikes coal-eyed smirk.

Even him.


End file.
